Wet Rendevous
by trekfan12
Summary: What happened during that lake scene after four years apart. This story explains it.


Wet Rendezvous (Somebody New Challenge) by Trekfan

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Annie Proulx. This is what happened at the lake scene from the movie, Enjoy!

Jack glanced over to his silent companion. The farther they drove away from Riverton the easier it was for them to forget Alma, the kids and the four years they'd been apart.

Ennis pointed them in the direction of the Big Horn Mountains. Jack found a place to park and Ennis got out and started walking down a path. Jack had never been here before so he just followed Ennis cause he seemed to know where he was going.

"Ennis where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on."

Jack was getting tired of walking and wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into Ennis' back.

"Look where ya goin dumbass." Ennis looked around at him. He started to unbutton his shirt and Jack took that as a cue and began to take his clothes off too. When the two men were naked Jack was feeling warmth spreading throughout his body. Jack's cock was showing interest in he naked body standing in front of him. And Ennis seemed to be in the same state, but instead of coming together in a crush of bodies and lips, Ennis was walking slowly and seductively away.

"Ennis?" Jack said non-plussed as he watched that sexy ass walking away. The cowboy looked behind him, smiled at Jack and said, "You want a piece of this, come and get it." He ran and Jack ran after him he saw the cliff and the water below and watched Ennis jump off and a split second later he followed both making a big splash into the cold water.

They both surfaced at the same time, spattering, tossing their heads to clear the water off their faces they swam towards each other like magnets. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis' neck and their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

Jack kissed his way down Ennis' jaw to his neck then to his shoulders, he bit into the skin. Ennis' arms tightened around him and Jack's legs went around his, their cocks rubbing hard against each other. The lover's bodies were undulating and they had swam into shallower waters where their feet would touch the bottom but neither wanted their flight of passion to end.

Jack pivoted his hips so that Ennis' cock pushed up behind his balls and the plump head rested against the puckered opening of his body.

Jack's blue eyes stared deeply into Ennis' brown orbs. "Go on Ennis, push it home baby." He smiled and Ennis smiled back as he slid into the tight opening of the other half of his soul. Jack's eyes closed, his teeth clenched and his legs tightened around Ennis' waist.

Ennis looked at Jack's drawn face and didn't move. "Jack ya okay bud?"

"Jack's feet went to Ennis' buttocks and pushed Ennis deep inside him. "Ah! Move Ennis damn it!"

Ennis didn't need any further prompting he began thrusting, their bodies making wave in the water.

Ennis ran his fingers through Jack's hair and pulled Jack's face towards his and their mouths locked together he shoved his tongue into Jack's, taking over his body from head to his toes, claiming him completely. His hand snaked between them and found Jack's erect cock. His thumb rubbed around the tip in a circular pattern, his fingernail dipped into the slit at the top and Jack's anal walls closed tightly around Ennis' cock. Ennis pushed in faster and pumped Jack's cock harder.

"Oh fuck, Ennis. Yeah, oh harder!" his hips met Ennis' thrusts.

"Jack!" he kissed his lips, cheek and bit Jack's neck as he shot his load into his lover. Ennis rubbed his cheek against the top of Jack's head, jack was nuzzling against his neck. Ennis slowly walked towards shore his left arm around Jack's back and his right nestled under his legs. He carried Jack out of the water and up onto the grass and gently laid him down, Jack's arms were wrapped his neck and he pulled his head down in a lip lock.

"That was sumthin else, Ennis."

"Sure enough," Ennis was lying next to Jack, he stared into the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

Jack put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. "Well guess we'd better go on up and get our clothes, gotta put the campsite together too."

"Yep," neither of them moved for a long time. Later that night after they'd eaten and had a full stomach, they made love in the tent Jack had brought. They did some more skinny-dipping and somehow went their separate ways.

Ennis smiled at the memories of the lake and all the other memories that happened from that time till the one day when Ennis Del Mar finally realized that he couldn't live no more like that. His place was with that man, the love of his life, who was waiting for him in the shower. He quickly joined Jack, his soulmate for life.

End


End file.
